Love Conquers All
by PrinnyOfTheYear
Summary: YukariXNyamo pairing here! Chapter 2 ish up! Nyamo gets...KIDNAPPED! R&R please! Yes the title did change to something less...well lame and more coolish. Rated M for descriptions, killings, Yukari's mouth : XD
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Well i thought of doing a strange NyamoXYukari story...so here it is! First chapter isn't weird but it'll get there!

* * *

How Much You Mean To Me…

"Alright!" Yukari said to herself. "Tonight's the night I ask Nyamo out for a date!"

Ever since Yukari and her friend Kurosawa Minamo, who she lovingly calls Nyamo, were in high school Yukari had a huge crush on Minamo. However, being worried about it going around, she never told her friend and instead bugged the hell out of her.

Nyamo, however, was getting ready for another date. She heard her phone ring, looked on it, and saw Yukari's number. She picked it up quickly with a soft "Hello Yukari."

"Hey Nyamo! What's up?" Yukari asked. "I'm getting ready for my date tonight!" Nyamo said blushing lightly.

Yukari was shocked. Here she was going to confess her love for Nyamo after all these years and Nyamo says she's going on a date with someone.

"D-d-date!?" Yukari yelled. "Yeah is that a problem?" Nyamo asked.

"What guy would go on a date with you?" Yukari said. It hurt her to say this since she was originally going to ask Minamo out on a date. "FYI Yukari…he's a really nice man. I met him a few months ago and we have gotten really close!" Minamo said.

"Shit Nyamo I'm just kidding. I'm sure he's real nice…" Yukari said sarcastically. "Are you sure he's not just trying to get close to you so that he can rape you or something?"

"YUKARI!" Nyamo yelled. "What is with you!"

"Nothing Nyamo I'm just stating what I think…" Yukari said. She wasn't really thinking that but she knew something was going to happen.

"Well he's not like you Yukari okay so stay out of my love life!" Nyamo said irritated.

Yukari started to cry at this. "Well fine maybe I will! So much for telling you how I feel about you!" She hung up on Nyamo.

"Y-yukari? Hello?" Nyamo said. She hung up then thought to herself. "Tell me how she feels about me? What's that about?" Nyamo felt bad but continued to get dressed for her date.

* * *

Short chapter to start off. I was having writers block last night so i couldn't think of more so i just thought "hey why not post what i have?" so review please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Love Conquers All

**Disclaimer: As usual I do not own Azu but I DO own this story so back away slowly and no one gets hurt! -tilts head- Okay?**

* * *

Kidnapped!

Nyamo was all ready for her date. She was wearing a nice sparkling white dress and high heels. Her hair, however, was normal.

"Okay then…here we go…" Nyamo said to herself. She left her house and got in her car.

She drove to the place she was going to meet her date, however she could not get Yukari out of her mind.

"Why was she so upset? This really isn't like Yuka…could she really like me? I mean… there were a few times back in high school I thought she liked me…" She said as she thought back.

(Flashback To Yukari and Nyamos' Junior Year) 

"Come on Yuka!" Nyamo said worried. "I don't want to get in trouble here…"

"Now now Nyamo don't worry!" Yukari said smiling. "We won't get caught…"

They were both in the high school after all the students and teachers went home. Yukari wanted to play a huge prank on their teacher but Nyamo didn't want them to get caught.

"Here it is…now you remember what we're going to do right?" Yukari asked.

Yukari handed Nyamo a bucket.

"But sensei will kill us if she finds out we did this!" Nyamo said now really worried.

"Ah but she won't find out…we're gonna cover our tracks. Now dump the meat in here and I'll put the bucket up." Yukari said trying to calm Nyamo down a bit.

"Ewwww this meat is disgusting! How can you even stand the smell of it?" Nyamo asked.

Yukari handed Nyamo a clothespin while she put one on her nose.

"There you go Nyamo…" Yukari said.

"Thanks…I guess." Nyamo said putting the clothespin on her own nose.

Nyamo dumped the meat into the bucket and gave the bucket to Yukari.

"Okay now you're going to have to make sure I don't fall off the stool here while I do this okay Nyamo-chan?" Yukari asked smiling.

Nyamo nodded hesitatingly. 'She called me Nyamo-chan? That's a first for her…' She thought.

Yukari got up on the stool and put the bucket of meat above their teachers desk.

"Perfect!" Yukari said happily.

"Okay then Yukari lets get out of here now please?" Nyamo said pleadingly.

Yukari nodded and tried to get off the stool but instead fell right on top of Nyamo who was still trying to make sure Yukari didn't get hurt…it was herself that got hurt this time.

As Nyamo groaned slightly at the pain she opened her eyes to see Yukari staring at her blushing. She felt herself blushing as well…something was really hot about this moment.

"Thanks for catching me Nyamo..." Yukari said smiling and still blushing.

"N-no problem Yukari…" Nyamo said. She tried to lift Yukari off of her but Yukari didn't move at all.

"You're so cute Nyamo…I've been meaning to tell you something for a long time…but I've never got to…" Yukari said. Her face turned three shades redder.

"Y-yeah? Wh-what is it Yuka?" Nyamo asked. She noticed Yukari's blush had gotten darker.

"I…I…" Yukari started to say. She really wanted to tell her best friend the secret she kept for a long time but…as much as she wanted to, at the same time, she couldn't.

"Yukari? What are you going to tell me?" Nyamo said, wondering about her best friends' sudden silence.

"N-nevermind Nyamo…are you okay?" Yukari asked sighing a bit.

"Y-yeah I am…are you okay?" Nyamo asked.

"Yeah I guess…I suppose we should get out of here and get back home…" Yukari said.

Nyamo nodded, got up, brushed herself off, and left with her friend.

"Dammit Yukari…why couldn't you do it…why didn't you tell Nyamo you loved her all this time…why?" Yukari thought to herself.

_**(End Flashback)**_

Nyamo parked her car, got out, and sat at a bench that was nearby.

"Alright Minamo…he should be here any minute." Nyamo said to herself as she relaxed in her seat.

(Half an hour later…)

Nyamo looked at her watch. The time was 9:30 now…it was 30 minutes after her date was supposed to meet her but no one showed up.

"Damn it…where the hell is he? Honestly…I don't even know why I wait for half of these guys for this long…they always end up…" Nyamo said but something happened…

A man in a black hooded sweatshirt came up behind her and covered her mouth with something. Nyamo immediately recognized the smell but before she could do anything she was unconscious.

Two other guys dressed in regular clothes walked next to the man in the sweatshirt.

"Take her to our hangout…I'll deal with her once I get there…" The man said.

"Yes sir." The two other men said. They picked up Nyamo and put her in a truck down the street.

(Meanwhile a block away at the same time…)

"Oh god Yomi…I don't think my ears can take your horrible singing anymore!" Tomo said putting her finger in her ear.

"Shut up Tomo…as long as it's from your heart who cares how it sounds…" Yomi said growing angry at the wildcat.

"Actually Yomi-san…gomen nasai but I have to agree with Tomo-chan…" Chiyo-chan said. "Perhaps you should take some singing lessons!" Chiyo-chan beamed at her own idea.

"Hahaha no lessons in the world would fix her singing!" Tomo said. Yomi had taken her friends comments long enough and pulled Tomos' cheeks apart.

"HOW DARE YOU!! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT DAMN YOU!!!" Yomi yelled.

"L-look!" Chiyo-chan said and pointed towards a bench in the distance.

"Its twue Yomi!" Tomo said trying to push away from her friend.

"SHUT UP!" Yomi said pulling Tomos' cheeks apart more.

"HEY! LOOK!!!!" Chiyo said raising her voice.

"What's up Chiyo-suke?" Tomo asked rubbing her cheeks as Yomi let go.

"Someone's taking Nyamo-sensei away!" Chiyo said worried.

They all looked at the two men in the distance as they put Nyamo in a van. Yomi took out her cell phone and tried to call the police but her phone died mid ring.

"Damn! My phone died! We have to help sensei!" Yomi said and started to run towards the men and the van but the van already took off down the other street.

"P-poor Kurosawa-sensei!!!" Chiyo said crying.

"Damn my phone out of minutes…damn prepaid phone! And the police are all the way across town! Now what are we going to do!?" Tomo asked.

"I…don't know…wait! Isn't Yukari-senseis house near here?" Yomi asked.

Tomo nodded. "Y-yeah! You're right! But what can she do?" Tomo asked.

"W-we gotta help sensei!" Chiyo-chan said wiping the tears away from her eyes.

They all nodded. They started running towards Yukari's house and, after a few minutes, got to it and knocked on her door.

"YUKARI-SENSEI!!!" Chiyo-chan yelled.

Yukari walked up, unlocked, and opened the door. She looked surprised to see all of them at her door.

"Ah! Chiyo-chan! What's the matter?" Yukari asked.

"Some guys kidnapped Nyamo-chan!" Tomo said.

"Kidnapped Nyamo?" Yukari asked puzzled.

Chiyo-chan and Yomi nodded. "Yeah! And they put her in a black van too! I managed to write down the license plate!"

Yukari looked stunned and suddenly it hit her.

"Someone…kidnapped…Nyamo….WHAT?!?"

* * *

Authors Notes: Oh no! Kurosawa-sensei? KIDNAPPED?!?! GASP!!! .

Well then it's taken me too long to get back into this story but here we go again!

That flashback, of course, was completely made up…but! I don't doubt it COULD have happened right? Haha anyway chapter 2 ish officially done here! YAY!!

Chiyo: Is Kurosawa-sensei going to be okay? –starts to cry-

Me: Damn you're cute. But don't worry! Yukari will surprise everyone next time and she's gonna rescue Nyamo-sensei really soon! But Chiyo there's language in the next few chapters that may not be good for your ears. I don't want you to read this okay?

Chiyo: -nods- Okay! I won't! –smiles and giggles cutely-

Me: -blushes- You are just too damn cute Chiyo….

Yukari: HELL YEAH! THOSE BASTARDS WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT THEM! I'LL BURY ALL THOSE COCK-A-ROACHES!! THEY WILL SAY HI TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!! THIS ISN'T SPARTA! THIS IS YUKARI TANIZAKI!!!

Me: -backs off- o…okay then?

Yomi: Wow…and I thought that Yukari wasn't crazy enough with us…

Me: -blushes- You're so cute Yomi-san…and you're right…NEVER want to get on her bad side….

Yomi: Awww that's so sweet of you.

Tomo: Watch out Yomi…you know he just wants to get it on with you….

(YOMI & OSAKALOVER CHOP)

Tomo: Ow! It's true!

Anyway….stay tuned patient reader! X3

Osakalover16 will be back after…wait…I don't know when he will be back…but! It will be soon! o

Yomi: Hey how about we go out somewhere?

Me: -blushes indecently- O-okay then…

Tomo: What about me!

Yukari: You come with me! We'll go shoot something!

Tomo: YEAH!

Chiyo: I don't like guns…they scare me. I'll just go home then…(walks on home)

Yukari: She's such a kid…-sighs- Now! Pistol or M4?

Tomo: FUCK YEAH! M4 BABY!!

Look out world…Tomo and Yukari have guns and are hyper…I think we're doomed now…--o

("It's The End Of The World" by REM plays.)

Okay NOW is time for goodbyes!


End file.
